The arrangement
by aidan bale
Summary: Gogo and Honey are College roommates with certain needs. Gogo makes a proposition honey can't refuse but will their arrangement get ruined when one starts feeling more towards the other. (Gogo POV)


Chapter 1

Have you ever had one of those cravings?

The ones that keep you tossing and turning into the early hours of the morning. The ones that cast an immovable picture into the front of your mind, overshadowing everything you're meant to be focusing on. The ones that have you clenching your fists and biting the inside of your cheeks in frustration.

I have.

I have them so often that they could easily qualify as an addiction. Cravings so intense they twist the mind and pervert the strictest morals. Cravings so agonizing you think it might be less excruciating to skin your entire body with a steak knife. So what is it that I'm craving, you may ask. The answer is a single, crude but powerful word.

Pussy.

Pussy is both the gateway to my heaven and the prison bars of my hell. It keeps me staring at the blackened walls of my bedroom at 2AM, staring so hard that I begin to see the darkness shift and morph into its divine shape. It distracts me during tedious lectures with so much as a twitch by a set of feminine legs. I stare predatorily at the junction where they meet, my imagination becoming a form of X-ray vision.

I consider the owners' complexions, fair or tanned, their hair colour, light or dark. I consider their body language, shy or assertive, their style choice, fashionable or relaxed. I study their faces for an inkling of the characteristic look of experience, or the tantalizing innocence in its absence. All of these clues pieced together seamlessly to form a mental picture of their sacred alters. I see every shape, colour and type in a single room. I see the ones with an exotic tan and a neatly trimmed triangle of dark curls as its crown, the elusive shade of pink found only in its deepest recesses. The fair ones shaved completely bare and almost entirely covered in the hypnotic pink blush. The ones with the tiny pearls hidden between the luscious, smooth curves of its lips that draw you in with its heady mystery. The ones with pearls that stand out to greet the world with confidence and compel you with their blatant invitation. I see these and all variations between.

It's 9PM and after three hours of ogling everything without a Y chromosome that walked past my table in the library, my desperation had my leg bouncing uncontrollably under the table and my pencil tapping furiously on the same page of my textbook. I was sighing with practically every exhale. My long, plum red hair had been twisted around my index finger so much it was now permanently curled. My unfaithful blue-grey eyes darted from temptation to temptation, my wretched mind making them no more significant than objects in its lustful glare.

Being single was no easy feat for me, having no source of relief for this blinding need.

My sight blurred as I pondered the availability of my only current lifeline in this desolate sea of yearning. It's Thursday, her first lecture will be at 10AM tomorrow and she hadn't mentioned having any plans. She'll be home.

This lifeline comes in the form of my roommate, a 5'10, blonde with an average but alluring build. Her best feature the 34C wonders that rest firm on her chest, not that I've ever had the pleasure of playing with them mind you, she's straight. She's a fashion major and, to be frank, I couldn't care less. We shared a two bedroom apartment off campus for the last two years. While perfectly amicable towards each other, we are entirely different. Her interests are in line with her studies and include emotionally stunted young men. My interests lie firmly in the more mature and intellectual type, men excluded. However, thanks to an inebriated experiment, I could call her a lifeline at this point. We have an agreement.

She gladly lets me satisfy my thirst with the understanding that she didn't feel she would ever be able to return the favour. A stipulation which I was more than okay with seeing as the craving for reciprocation was rather rare in comparison to my current torment.

I packed my things as quickly and quietly as I could, my mouth watering but my throat running dry as I decided my course of action. My eyes concentrating on the floor in front of me, I walked briskly towards the exit. As the large glass doors swung open I was embraced by the crisp night air, I pulled the front of my coat closed as I walked to my black i20. Buckling myself in, I blinked furiously trying to rid myself of the image of the goal I was racing to get to. Shifting the car into drive, I pulled away somewhat faster than I should have, evidenced by the tyres spinning against the loose gravel on the road. My eyes fixed intently to the black tar and white lines, the lights seemed a blur in my peripheral vision. My heart began to pound in my chest, my palms sweating in their tight grip on the steering wheel. Time appeared to be fighting against me as the fifteen minute drive from the campus to our apartment took forever.

Clicking the button to arm the alarm on the car, my legs began to tremble as I marched out of the underground parking. The six flights of stairs travelling up to the second floor disappeared behind me two steps at a time. My heart pounding just a little harder with the extra effort, I entered the poorly lit corridor, the dirty grey carpet and faded blue walls melded together forming a hazy tunnel which allowed my eyes to focus on the dark wood door with the cheap gold characters reading 2G. I willed my legs to move just a fraction quicker as I walked the seventy feet to our door. My keys jingled as my shaking hands struggled to slide the key into place, I groaned at the unnecessary delay.

When I finally burst through the door I was immediately aware of the soft glow of the dimmed lights and the flickering of the television. She was watching some idiotic reality show by the sound of it. After locking the door behind me, I turned around to see her relaxed on the sofa with her feet, crossed at the ankles, resting on the coffee table. As usual she was wearing a white tank-top, she apparently owned no other colour, grey cotton hot pants were barely visible and white, ankle-length socks adorned her feet. The only thing to change in her eveningwear style was the colour of her hot pants. Her personality may have bored me to no end but that didn't stop me from stealing glances at her scarcely covered body. The scent of fresh coffee assaulted my senses. Vile stuff.

"Hey." She flatly offered, not bothering to look up at me.

My bag dropped to the floor and a step later it was followed by my black mid length coat. Removing my black ankle boots would only be another irritating delay and so they clicked against the wooden floor with every step. With each consecutive step my heart rate increased by five percent. The golden glow of the soft lighting on her smooth skin was enticing and sent a wave of desire directly to my sex. Untucking my white blouse from my black suit pants, I made my way closer to her. When I was within reaching distance I bent forward and yanked her legs of the coffee table. She gasped in surprise but was familiar enough with the situation to understand what was happening. I roughly pulled her legs apart and kneeled in my place between them, she muted the television and tossed the remote to the other side of the sofa. I pulled her legs sharply until she was on the edge of the sofa and allowed her but a second to get comfortable. I told myself to slow down.

I brought my hands forward, lifted her shirt up above her navel and bent down to gently kiss her left hip, sliding my hands around her waist and squeezing slightly. She always smelled amazing thanks to her fragrant body wash and I breathed the scent in as I licked the spot I had just kissed and then sucked on the skin playfully. This simple move had made her breathing audible which served as encouragement. Licking and sucking the soft skin, I moved along the edge of the grey underwear over to the right hip and paused again to lick its length and bombard it with kisses. Her light brown eyes were glued to me now. I battled the urge to tear the clothes from her being.

My hands went to encompass her thighs, my arms travelling underneath the satin stems to position my hands over the bend where hip meets thigh. Firmly licking above the undergarments directly above my ultimate target, I pulled on her thighs again and a moan could be heard in the distance. I reached underneath and hooked my fingers into the waist band of the grey cotton and tugged them over the round, reasonably firm globes they embraced. I moved back just enough to allow her knees to come together and yanked the underwear from her feet, flinging them across the room, and pushed the obstructing legs apart once more. My breath caught in my throat as my mind slowed the view of her spreading legs to allow me to savour each anticipation-filled moment.

When presented with the view of her magnificent folds I felt my pupils dilate to take in as much of it's grandeur as they possibly could. My focus moved slowly down the perfectly groomed landing strip that accessorized her jewel, the dark curls not long enough to irritate the nose yet not short enough to produce the prickly feeling of stubble. The remainder of the silken flesh was shaved entirely clean, revealing the golden tan of her majestic pussy. What a treasure it was. Unique to my experience, its inner lips were neither concealed by nor concealed the full outer labia. Looking up, I saw her brown eyes closed and her bottom lip being held gently between her teeth. I noted the laboured rise and fall of her chest and the tiny peaks at the ends of her breasts straining against their confines.

The rise of her mound as she bucked her hips towards me demanded my attention and got it. My finger tips traversed the length of the long thighs as I cautiously brought my lips to the top of the dark strip. I lingered for a moment, breathing in the exhilarating closeness of my revered addiction. My tongue slipped between my lips and slithered down the marked path towards its sanctuary, only to veer off and caress the blissful flesh of the outer labia. Licking, kissing and sucking on the plump protectors of her pleasure nub, my hands squeezed and caressed her thighs and hips. Soft moans emanated from her lust-ridden vocal chords. Her pelvis began to move and gyrate, her stomach muscles tensing and relaxing. She was silently asking me to not tease her excessively.

The tip of my tongue slid between the folds of her pussy from her entrance to her clit. When her musky flavour hit my tongue, I quivered from head to toe and forfeited a significant amount of self-control. Delicately turning my head from side to side, I nestled my face firmly into her pussy. I lingered once more and drowned in the paralysing sensations. Twirling and twisting my tongue at her entrance, I lapped up every trace of her corrupting sweetness. Forcing my tongue inside her to seek more of her juices caused a whimper to seep from her throat and I thought I heard her nails scrape against the material of the sofa. My tongue immersed itself in her warm depths, I swirled around until my entire tongue was coated. She softly whinged when I pulled out of her pussy and slipped up to toy with her clit, smearing her own juices over the swollen nub. Flattening my tongue, I delivered a firm, slow lick over her clit and was rewarded with a twitch in the legs on either side of my face. She spread her legs further and pushed her pussy harder onto my face. Her enthusiasm was contagious and the battle for self-control was waged again.

She ground against my face as I found the spot that drives her wild, on the left edge of her clit, and flicked my tongue over it wildly. I alternated between rapid flicks over her clit and softly pulling on her delicate inner lips. I knew precisely what to do to make her come fast but that would not have satisfied either of us, so I resolved to take my time in building up her passion so that her release would be from a dizzying height. I traced my tongue in small circles around her precious button and then turned my tongue sideways to swiftly brush across its tip. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair and her thighs flexed as she pulled my hair, mashing my face into her. The surge of intensity travelled from her, through my tongue and all the way down to my own pulsating sex. The fire building in my mouth fuelled my desire and I sucked her clit into my mouth.

"Oh god." Her throaty groan rang through the room and her grip on my hair tightened. Her breathing was fast and shallow and her pussy was leaking copious amounts of its nectar onto my chin. "Oh god, please! Please!" She begged. I looked into her eyes and could see the urgency reflected in them. I hadn't the restraint to deny her plea.

I sucked hard on her clit, flicking my tongue across its tip painfully lightly but in a blur of speed. I pushed my top lip against the hood of the nerve bundle and shook my head from side to side. I heard her try to contain her scream inside her throat, her body lifting from the back of the chair as her abs contracted strongly. I redoubled my efforts when her body and breathing froze, her muscles taught and her legs squeezing my head as I shook viciously and sucked so hard I could easily have left a mark. My hands held forcefully onto her hips to keep myself in place. I continued my assault even as her climax shredded through every cell and her body jolted with sensitivity, her legs shook as she tried to push herself up the chair and away from my unforgiving mouth but I wasn't anywhere near satisfied and was not letting go. My determined lips chased her up the chair and she squealed at the continuous friction on her over-stimulated clit.

"Oh my god, stop, stop, stop!" She shrieked, using her grip on my hair to pry me from the sweet ambrosia I so desperately needed.

The word 'stop' infuriated me, she knew that, and, like taking a toy from a child, provoked an angry tantrum. I dug my nails into her thighs and pulled on them so hard that both she and the sofa were propelled towards me. When the sofa collided with my knees and her pussy was again within reach, I latched onto her outer labia, licking and suckling for all I was worth. I buried my face into her and as the swollen lips caressed my cheeks I sucked hungrily at her opening, coaxing out the cream I knew it held from me. The most intoxicating substance I have ever known is a woman's thick, hot come. When it ran out onto my tongue, I made a point of showing her what I was after and watched her head fly back into the sofa cushion as I made a show of swallowing it for her. Her breathing still ragged, she seemed to have calmed down enough for me to continue with my ministrations.

Placing my hands underneath her knees, I forced her legs and apart and up, pushing her knees to her chest and spreading her essence wide in front of me. I placed several long, slow licks up the length of her slit. Her body quaked and winced each time I made contact with her sensitive nub. With each lick I also grazed her perineum, a happy accident which took place six months ago had taught me that doing this quickly got her juices flowing again. I played across the responsive skin until she was panting with desire and aggravation. I scratched down the back of her thighs as I brought my hands to pull apart the sodden lips of her pussy, granting my mouth full access to her treasure cave. I pushed my tongue inside her hot, wet centre and moved it in circles, savouring her juices yet again. Her muscles gripped my tongue and this temptation was beyond even the consideration of resistance.

In the fourteen months that our agreement had been in existence, I had become a master manipulator of this specific pussy. An expert in creating and extracting everything she had to offer, I never missed an opportunity to play the conductor in the magnificent production that was her pleasure. My right hand smoothly glided two fingers deep inside of her. She loved it deep and my fingers were only too happy to oblige. Exploring the tight, moist confines, I avoided the spot I knew she wanted me to stroke. I delivered slow, deep thrusts into her as she struggled to contain her proclamations of ecstasy. I studied her face as I teased and tormented around her g-spot, waiting for the signal that she couldn't bear the teasing anymore. My right hand slowly plunging in and out of her, my left hand rested above her mound and pulled the hood of her clit back, exposing the pearl to the cool air. She moaned loudly and hit the sofa at her sides in frustration. She began to rock her hips, pushing my probing fingers as deep inside of her as they could go. Curling my fingers inside her, I delivered three fast pulses against her g-spot and then immediately withdrew my fingers. At last the glare arrived.

Her brown eyes were almost completely dilated and as she stared at me, I held her gaze waiting for what she knew I wanted. She tried to resist, subtly shaking her head in defiance which was met with a burning glare and stern eyebrows. It was only a matter of seconds.

"Oh god... Please!" She yelled out, loud enough to be heard through the thin walls, driving her heels into the backs of her thighs repeatedly.

Relenting, I drove my fingers harshly into her, crooking them to rub against her upper wall with every stroke. She threw her head back into the sofa and didn't bother trying to restrain her moans. The sounds of her pleasure bounced from every wall only to be met with louder ones. Her juices began to trail down my palm as I watched the curves of her breasts bounce lightly up and down. When her hands grasped the back of the sofa on either side of her head, I lowered my mouth to her exposed clit and replaced my thrusts with the rapid finger curling motion that increased the pressure against her g-spot. I sucked eagerly on the swollen nub while my fingers worked swiftly inside her. Her hips began to move in time with my fingers, rotating in the opposite direction. My tongue rubbed and caressed her exposed pearl and her escalating groans had my body shivering with passion.

Her feet found the edge of the sofa and used it to lift herself up towards my mouth. When her movements slowed and her pussy tightened around my fingers, I shook my head from side to side, suckling on her enlarged clit and roughly pushing against the swollen g-spot until her muscles contracted so tightly I thought she might break my fingers. When her orgasm ripped through her, her hips thrust so hard against my face she struck me in the nose and my eyes began to water. Undeterred, I fought to keep my fingers moving inside her until she pushed herself back onto the chair and away from me. She shrieked and moaned as the last pulses ripped through her and her legs quivered in pleasure.

I wanted more.

I wanted all of it.

Her elbows holding her up on the back of the sofa and her legs spread wide, my fingers still fidgeted inside her. Unable to make myself wait for her to completely come down, I climbed onto the sofa between her legs. My left hand reached behind her to clasp her ass and hold her up. Her hips bucked arduously against my hand and pelvis and briefly I wished I could rub her damp cleft with my own. The thought caused electricity to burn throughout my entire body. I felt like I could burst into flames at any moment. The image of being pinned down by a delectable pussy humping my face blazed in my mind and any semblance of control was obliterated. I continued the merciless fingering of her g-spot with the added friction of my palm now against her clit. I wanted to make her come so hard that her screams made the windows vibrate.


End file.
